MIRACLE
by Morena L
Summary: Dia menjadi berbeda sekarang. Dia bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu. Semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya seperti keajaiban dan bagi Sasuke anaknya adalah keajaiban terindah./Sequel FAULT/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


MIRACLE

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Morena L

Sequel Fault

Warning: AU, typo, alur maju mundur, italic untuk flashback

.

.

.

Kehidupan dibentuk bukanlah pada saat seseorang keluar dari rahim ibunya. Kehidupan telah ada jauh sebelum itu. Jauh sebelum tangisan si bayi menggelegar. Jauh sebelum sang ibu berjuang bertaruh nyawa untuk melahirkan sang buah hati. Jauh sebelum sang ayah menunggu di luar ruang persalinan dengan kecemasan tingkat tinggi.

Jauh...

Jauh sebelum itu...

Uchiha Sasuke pun menyadari hal itu. Saat ini matanya tak lepas dari sebuah pemandangan yang ia anggap keajaiban. Oh, dia adalah Sasuke, pria yang tak percaya takdir dan keajaiban. Ia hanya mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini ia akhirnya percaya kejaiban itu ada. Makhluk mungil yang sedang terlelap jauh di dalam sana adalah bukti nyata bagi Sasuke.

Pria itu berdiri di luar ruangan yang dibatasi dinding kaca, terus memandang ke dalam ruangan itu. Tatapan matanya tak teralihkan dari bayi mungil yang menjadi alasannya mempercayai keajaiban. Bayi laki-laki dengan panjang 49 _centimeter_ dan berat 3,4 kilogram itu selalu membuatnya takjub.

Bayi yang baru dilahirkan tadi siang atau delapan jam yang lalu oleh sang istri. Pria dewasa ini langsung membatalkan rapatnya begitu mendengar kabar bayinya akan segera lahir ke dunia. Sasuke bahkan tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya sampai di rumah sakit hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit, padahal jarak kantornya dan rumah sakit cukup jauh. Jika mengendarai mobil pun paling cepat ia akan sampai dalam waktu setengah jam. Sudahlah, siapa yang peduli dengan fisika sederhana seperti itu? Yang paling utama bayinya sudah lahir dengan selamat.

Pria yang selalu terkontrol dan jarang menunjukkan emosinya ini sampai harus mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit pada saat proses persalinan. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menegurnya, memanggil namanya pun tak ada yang berani. Ekspresi Sasuke kala itu seperti ingin membunuh orang. Uzumaki Naruto yang tak sadar akan situasi menjadi korbannya. Pemuda rubah itu mencoba untuk menyapa Sasuke, tapi yang ia dapat adalah tatapan tajam _a la_ pembunuh yang siap memenggal siapa saja yang mengganggu. Orang-orang yang ada di sana sadar kalau Uchiha Sasuke sedang gelisah menunggu kelahiran anaknya. Sebuah pemandangan langka karena pria itu selalu tampak tenang dalam setiap situasi.

Rasa gelisah itu bahkan melebihi kegelisahannya saat meyakinkan Haruno Sakura untuk menikah dengannya. Ah, Sasuke teringat lagi pada kenangan itu. Membuat Sakura mengatakan 'Ya' ternyata jauh lebih sulit daripada negosiasi bisnis dengan kliennya.

_ "Dengarkan aku, Haruno. Anak itu anakku jadi aku merasa berhak atas tanggung jawab masa depannya," ujar Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin. Ia tahu jika emosi perempuan yang sedang hamil pasti tidak stabil._

_"Kau yang harus dengar, Uchiha. Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan di telepon tadi. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot!" balas Sakura tajam. Untung saja tidak ada yang lewat dan menyaksikan adu mulut mereka di pintu masuk apartemen yang Sakura tinggali itu._

_"Aku tidak peduli. Anakku akan lahir dengan menyandang nama Uchiha."_

_Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Nama keluarga? Anakku tidak butuh itu. Dia tidak butuh perhitungan untung rugi untuk dapat lahir. Kau tenang saja Tuan Uchiha, aku tidak akan merusak nama baikmu dan keluargamu yang terhormat itu!"_

_"Aku melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri. Bukan demi nama baik. Aku tidak peduli jika kau punya kekasih di luar sana, aku hanya tidak ingin anakku memanggil ayah pada orang lain!"_

_Sakura makin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki itu. "Hei, kau sudah berpikiran terlalu jauh! Dan aku tidak punya kekasih!"_

_"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan semakin mudah untuk menikahimu," potong Sasuke._

_"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu? Sudah kubilang, aku sanggup membesarkan anakku seorang diri."_

_"Dengan apa?" sambar Sasuke. "Kau baru lulus sekolah keperawatan, kau belum ditempatkan di tempat kerjamu. Mau pakai apa kau membesarkan anak itu? Bergantung pada Karin? Begitu?"_

_Sakura menatap pria itu dengan semakin gusar. "Aku memang tidak sekaya dirimu, tapi aku―"_

_"Demi Tuhan! Apa susahnya bilang 'iya'?"_

_"Berhenti meneriakiku!"_

_Sasuke diam. Lelaki itu mengumpat dalam hati. Merutuki perbuatan bodohnya. Ia terlalu terbawa suasana dan tanpa sadar berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Salah Sakura juga kenapa terlalu keras kepala._

_"Baiklah... baiklah... aku minta maaf," ujar Sasuke dengan berat hati. Bisa dihitung dengan jari di sebelah tangannya berapa kali ia pernah meminta maaf._

_"Oh, _mood_ sialan...," gerutu Sakura._

_Sasuke bingung. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu tiba-tiba menangis._

_"Kau pria egois menyebalkan... hiks," ujarnya dalam tangisan._

_"Aku memang egois dan menyebalkan, aku minta maaf untuk itu."_

_"Kau arogan."_

_"Baiklah, aku minta maaf lagi." catat ini sudah ketiga kalinya Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf dan itu hanya dalam tempo kurang dari semenit!_

_"Kau membuatku hamil..."_

_"Hn. Karena itu biarkan aku bertanggung jawab," timpal Sasuke yang berusaha untuk terus sabar._

_"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu... hiks... kau juga tidak mencintaiku..."_

_Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan wajah mengiba. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang padahal baru lima menit yang lalu mereka berdebat seperti singa yang mempertahankan wilayah kekuasaan. Sekali lagi kebenaran perubahaan _mood_ wanita hamil dapat dibuktikan._

_"Ayah ibuku menikah karena perjodohan. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah pada saat hari pernikahan mereka. Kupastikan kau akan mencintaiku," kata Sasuke berusaha membujuk Sakura._

_"Kau percaya diri sekali," ketus Sakura yang masih menangis._

_"Aku tidak pernah salah dalam berspekulasi," timpal Sasuke meyakinkan._

oOo

Setelah itu, masih ada perdebatan alot yang berakhir dengan keputusan sepihak Uchiha Sasuke untuk menikahi Haruno Sakura. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan akhir dari wanita merah muda itu, Sasuke langsung ke Kobe untuk menemui calon mertuanya. Dengan menyeringai ia memberitahu Sakura kalau dirinya sudah mendapat restu dari orang tua wanita itu. Haruno Sakura harus tahu kalau ia adalah pria yang tak pernah gagal jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu.

Wanita itu juga hanya bisa gugup saat dengan seenaknya Sasuke membawanya menemui para tetua Uchiha. Rasanya Sasuke ingin tersenyum selebar-lebarnya ketika mengingat reaksi anggota kelurganya. Bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut? Si bungsu yang tidak pernah mengenalkan kekasihnya kini datang membawa seorang wanita yang ia sebut sebagai 'calon menantu'.

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_Pertanyaan itu datang dari Uchiha Madara, sang sesepuh keluarga. Sakura duduk bersimpuh dengan gelisah. Ia seperti menghadapi persidangan. Ruangan tradisional yang sangat luas ini terkesan terlalu sempit untuknya. Wajah-wajah kaku yang berseberangan arah dengannya itu semakin menambah sesak pada paru-parunya. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu Sasuke memaksanya menikah, baru kemarin pria itu mendapat restu dari orang tua Sakura, hari ini ia sudah dibawa menemui keluarga pria itu._

_"Siapa namamu, nak?" mungkin hanya wanita berwajah lembut inilah yang bisa membuat Sakura sedikit rileks. Dari wajahnya dapat ditebak kalau wanita itu pastilah ibu Sasuke._

_"Haruno Sakura," jawabnya tegas._

_"Dari mana asalmu? Umur? Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan orang tua?" rupanya pria di sebelah wanita tadi_―_yang Sakura tebak adalah ayah Sasuke_―_tidak suka berbasa-basi._

_"Saya dari Kobe, umur saya 22 tahun. Saya baru saja lulus sekolah keperawatan, ayah saya_―_"_

_"Aku hanya mau menikah. Tidak usah mewawancarainya seolah dia adalah buronan," sela Sasuke._

_"Ini aneh. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa calon menantu?" tanya Madara penasaran._

_"Kakek, aku hanya ingin membangun keluarga," jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-basi._

_"Tetap saja ini aneh," ujar Madara tak mau kalah._

_"Sudahlah," kata Mikoto menengahi," sudah bagus dia datang membawa calon menantu. Aku percaya dengan pilihan putraku, dia pasti tidak akan salah memilih pendamping hidupnya."_

_"Hn. Kau mau menikah kapan, Sasuke?" akhirnya sang ayah ikut menimpali._

_"Secepatnya. Hari ini juga tidak masalah." _

_Mata semua orang yang ada di situ memandangnya tak percaya. _

_"Sasuke?" tanya ibunya tak percaya._

_"Sebenarnya karena menghormati kalian maka aku memberitahu hal ini. Kalian harus tahu aku tidak sedang meminta restu, tapi sedang memberitahu. Aku tetap akan menikah dengan atau tanpa persetujuan kalian," ujarnya lagi tanpa dosa. Hal ini sudah tentu membuat mereka semakin terbelalak termasuk Sakura sendiri._

_"Dasar anak muda. Baiklah, lakukan semaumu," seru Madara sambil terkekeh perlahan. _

_"Sepertinya tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengaturmu," timpal Fugaku._

_"Ibu sudah sangat ingin cucu," kata Mikoto yang membuat putra bungsunya itu menyeringai tipis. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam membisu. Yang ada dalam bayangannya sebelum mereka tiba di kediaman Uchiha adalah perdebatan klasik seperti yang ada di drama TV antara orang tua dan anak. Kenyataannya, Sasuke sekali lagi dengan mudah mendapatkan keinginannya._

_"Sasuke selalu melakukan segalanya dengan benar, jadi untuk kali ini aku mempercayai keputusan putraku. Ia tidak pernah mengecewakanku," seru Fugaku dengan penuh kebanggaan._

oOo

Mereka menikah seminggu kemudian. Seperti dugaan Sasuke, tak ada seorang pun yang percaya ketika menerima undangan pernikahannya. Sasuke hanya mengundang teman terdekatnya untuk meghadiri hari pentingnya itu. Ia menyerahkan semua detail acara pada ibunya. Walaupun suka mengatur segala sesuatu, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengatur pernikahannya sendiri.

Rupanya setelah menikah sikap Sakura tidak melunak padanya. Mungkin karena Sasuke juga jarang di rumah sehingga hubungan mereka sedikit dingin. Sakura juga sepertinya agak sungkan untuk memberitahu perihal ngidamnya.

Pernah beberapa kali Sasuke menemukan wanita itu gelisah. Wanita merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan diri karena menginginkan sesuatu. Saat tidur juga begitu, mereka berdua tidur saling membelakangi. Namun, pada tengah malam tanpa sadar Sakura akan bergerak mendekatinya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, membelai helaian merah muda yang menjadi mahkota sang istri. Sayangnya niat itu selalu ia tahan. Ada keraguan besar di dalam hatinya untuk hanya sekedar menyentuh pipi sang istri.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ia adalah pria brengsek. Ia adalah pria yang sudah merenggut kehidupan Sakura. Rasa bersalah itu menyeruak di dalam hatinya dan meninggalkan penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

oOo

Hubungan kaku keduanya mencair saat ia menemukan Sakura terpeleset di kamar mandi. Untung saja pagi itu ia belum ke kantor. Teriakan Sakura mengagetkannya yang saat itu sedang memakai dasi. Dengan tergesa, ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk melihat kondisi Sakura. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik tegangan tinggi saat melihat istrinya sudah bersimbah darah.

Calon ayah itu hampir gila saat dokter mengatakan kalau Sakura terancam kehilangan bayi mereka. Rasanya seperti nyawa Sasuke dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya saat itu juga. Sasuke tak tahu lagi kata-kata seperti apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ia tahu dokter itu harus menyelamatkan istri dan anaknya apa pun yang terjadi. Tinggal empat bulan lagi bayi itu akan lahir dan dokter sialan itu mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti keguguran? Tidak boleh! Bayinya harus lahir dengan selamat.

Dokter malang itu harus menerima kalimat ancaman paling mengerikan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke jika ia gagal menyelamatkan anak pemuda itu. Sasuke tak peduli pada wajah pucat sang dokter yang ketakutan setengah mati karena ancamannya. Siapa yang peduli? Di sini nasib anaknya yang dipertaruhkan.

Kepanikan saat itu membawa kesadaran baru untuknya. Ia takut kehilangan Sakura. Ia takut wanita itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Semua kontrol dirinya hilang kalau itu berhubungan dengan Sakura dan calon bayi mereka. Sasuke tak terkejut sama sekali ketika mendapati dirinya menitikkan air mata karena terancam kehilangan anaknya.

oOo

Sasuke masih tersenyum memandangi putranya itu dari kejauhan. Senyuman kelegaan dari seorang ayah masih setia terpancar dari wajahnya. Sampai saat ini ia masih tak percaya kalau dirinya adalah seorang ayah sekarang.

Padahal dulu ia selalu menganggap menjalani pernikahan dan menjadi seorang ayah adalah hal yang membuang-buang waktu berharganya. Pernikahan adalah pengikatnya dalam menjalani hubungan. Ia tidak menyukai komitmen, ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang tanpa ada ikatan. Begitu pula dengan anak yang ia anggap menyusahkan. Pernikahan dan anak adalah hal yang ia nilai sebagai penghambat dalam karirnya.

Tapi kini semua berubah, terutama sejak insiden Sakura yang hampir keguguran. Pria itu selalu berusaha pulang lebih cepat ke rumah. Ia menjadi lebih peduli dan selalu menanyakan keinginan Sakura sampai sekecil-kecilnya sampai membuat Sakura sebal.

Ia juga meminta ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, untuk menjaga Sakura di apartemen mereka jika pria itu harus ke luar kota. Saat tidur ia juga menarik Sakura untuk tidur di dalam pelukannya. Semua hal itu terjadi di luar rencanyanya, terjadi secara alami begitu saja secara spontan. Biasanya Sasuke akan sangat kesal jika melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terencana, tapi sekarang ia sangat menikmati ketidakteraturan tindakannya terutama jika itu berhubungan dengan Sakura dan bayinya.

oOo

Diam-diam pada laptopnya, Sasuke menggunakan aplikasi yang menggabungkan wajah orang tua untuk memperoleh prediksi wajah si bayi. Calon ayah ini suka secara sembunyi-sembunyi memandangi prediksi wajah anaknya alih-alih memeriksa dokumen yang diserahkan bawahannya. Padahal dulu ia menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi mengejek saat sang kakak memakai aplikasi itu. Sasuke pun rela berlama-lama mencari nama anak yang cocok, sampai-sampai empat buku yang berisi nama bayi sudah ia baca hanya untuk mencari nama yang cocok untuk anaknya.

Ternyata sekarang bagi Sasuke, aplikasi itu gagal total. Anaknya yang lahir jauh melebihi ekspektasinya sendiri. Putranya sempurna! Dengan rambut gelapnya, mata hijau jernih seperti Sakura, dan wajah yang menyerupai dirinya. Bagi Sasuke inilah keajaiban yang disebut dengan kesempurnaan.

"Sedang apa?"

Suara Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Ia menoleh sebentar pada sang kakak sebelum kembali memperhatikan putranya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda sekarang," kata Itachi yang kini berdiri di sebelah sang adik. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berubah sedrastis ini," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Itachi.

"Apanya?"

"Memiliki anak? Pria yang di dalam otaknya hanya ada rencana bisnis kini harus memikirkan hal lain."

"Kau tahu rasanya, _nii-san_."

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum jahil. "Aku bukan kau yang selalu terkontrol. Kau selalu kesal kalau ada kesalahan terjadi di depan matamu. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat menikmati kesalahanmu kali ini, ya," goda Itachi.

"Anakku bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Dia kebanggaanku." Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan nada penuh harga diri tinggi yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Tidak salah jika ia menilai adiknya sudah banyak berubah.

"Asalkan kau tidak berbuat kesalahan seperti ini dengan wanita yang berbeda." kembali Itachi menggoda adiknya itu.

"Tidak akan," jawab Sasuke mantap sambil terus menatap putranya.

"Aku percaya. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat istrimu? Aku perhatikan kau sudah berjam-jam berdiri di sini. Istrimu juga perlu perhatian, Sasuke," seru Itachi.

"Apa di kamar perawatannya masih ramai?" tanya Sasuke pada sang kakak.

"Tidak. Ayah, ibu, kakek, dan mertuamu sedang makan malam di kafetaria rumah sakit. Mungkin ada Karin dan Konan yang menungguinya," jawab Itachi santai.

Menatap _box _putranya sebentar lagi akhirnya bungsu Uchiha ini melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar tempat istrinya beristirahat sekarang. Langkahnya sangat ringan. Ketegangan selama persalinan Sakura tadi sudah hilang. Sekarang ia adalah ayah yang melangkah dengan perasaan yang sangat ringan.

oOo

Karin dan Konan segera keluar setelah Sasuke masuk. Mereka tahu pemuda yang baru saja menjadi ayah itu membutuhkan privasi dengan istrinya. Sasuke memang tidak perlu mengatakannya, wajahnya sudah menyiratkan semuanya.

Sakura membuka matanya seolah tahu kalau Sasuke sedang berada di dekatnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat lelah karena persalinan tadi. Walaupun demikian, rona bahagia itu tidak dapat tertutupi.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Putra kita luar biasa."

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Seperti Sasuke, bayinya adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. "Ya, dia luar biasa," timpal Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus helaian merah muda wanita yang sedang berbaring itu.

"Hm," kata Sakura sambil mengangguk, "Spekulasimu benar, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Spekulasi apa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak mau memberitahukannya. Biarkan Sasuke yang menebaknya sendiri. Berpura-pura memejamkan mata, ia menikmati belaian tangan Sasuke di kepalanya.

_"Kau benar. Semua berjalan seperti yang kau katakan. Putra kita akan menjalani kehidupan yang indah di tengah keluarganya. Setelah semua ini, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu?"_

Tapi semua itu ditahan Sakura di dalam hatinya. Untuk sekarang ini biarlah begini saja. Dari semua tindakan Sasuke, dapat dengan mudah terlihat bahwa pria itu menyimpan rasa yang sama dengannya. Semua ini karena anak itu. Karena keajaiban, sebuah kesalahan dapat berubah menjadi anugrah terindah. Bagi Sasuke dan Sakura keajaiban itu adalah putra mereka.

.

.

_Anak adalah keajaiban bagi orang tuanya_

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Entah kenapa saya lebih suka membuatnya terlihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Bagi yang menunggu ini dia sequelnya FAULT. Mind to review? Thank you ^^


End file.
